


zyq×zzn

by iamyoureyes



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamyoureyes/pseuds/iamyoureyes





	zyq×zzn

 

张颜齐推开病房门的时候，周震南正掀开被子要起身。

“南南，想去厕所?”张颜齐凑上去抱起他。

周震南摇他：“哎，有轮椅……”

“有我还要什么轮椅啊！”张颜齐啵地亲他一下，把他抱去厕所。

张颜齐把他放到隔间的地上，周震南单脚站着。

“你自己行吗，我帮你吧。”说完张颜齐就试图往下脱他裤子。

周震南拍开他的手，红着脸骂他：“你出去！”

张颜齐抱着周震南回去，周震南下巴垫在他肩膀上，胳膊圈着他脖子，两腿圈住他腰，歪着头问他：“为什么?”

"嗯?”张颜齐一手拖着周震南的屁股，一手扶住他后脑勺，停下了脚步。张颜齐捏着周震南后脖颈让他和自己脸对着脸，张颜齐闻着他身上久违的奶香味，贴上他柔软的嘴唇，用舌尖描绘着他的唇形，他将周震南的唇瓣含进嘴里轻轻裹吸，摩挲。

“把嘴张开，”张颜齐轻声说，“听话。”

周震南感到张颜齐呼出的热气喷在他脸上，鬼使神差地张了口。

与上次的狂暴不同，张颜齐探进去，舔舐他凉凉的舌，不急不缓地探索着，温柔地引导着他，周震南学会回应，张颜齐得了乐趣，扣紧他。

“哎呦不行，我手麻了……”张颜齐恋恋不舍地和他分开，

“你还想问为什么吗?回房里我都告诉你。”说完又狠狠亲他脸颊一口，换了个姿势抱回房了。

张颜齐把周震南放在床上：“我和你一快睡吧，好不好?”说完他就侧躺在床上搂着周震南。

周震南用胳膊肘捣他：“不行，我腿还打着石膏，你压着我怎么办?”

张颜齐亲他一口，收紧胳膊勒着他说：“我不，我睡觉老实，我就要和你一起睡。”

“你不是有要问的吗，我都讲给你听……”张颜齐又说。

张颜齐凑在周震南耳朵根给他讲自己曲折的心路历程，时不时就咬他耳朵。

周震南越听脸越红。

“不行啊……我说不下去了，你怎么听得这么不认真。”张颜齐把脸贴到周震南脸上，“哇，你脸怎么这么烫~”

周震南转转头，张颜齐手从他衣服下摆伸进去，揉搓他薄薄的肚皮，一寸一寸地上移，在他乳头周围画着圈。周震南病服被推到胸口，接纳着张颜齐火热的舌，感觉到他粗糙的指腹蹭过自己乳尖，引起阵阵战栗。张颜齐吻着他，从耳根亲到嘴唇，咬着他下巴，沿着脖颈一路向下。

“你硬没硬呀南南~”张颜齐一手向下探去，碰到他的抬起，张颜齐笑着说：“南南，我觉得你天赋异禀……”

周震南捂住他的嘴：“不许笑。”

张颜齐舔他掌心，周震南痒地缩回手，“不是说做的时候都想着我吗?”张颜齐压着声音说，“想我对你做什么，嗯?”

 周震南下腹微热，忍受着自己宝贝的饥渴，偏偏张颜齐还攥着他的手不让他动，张颜齐一脸坏笑：“你想做什么呀南南~”

 周震南咬咬牙，扶着他的手往下挪，张颜齐噗呲笑出声，轻轻握住他，看周震南弓着身子在自己怀里颤抖着释放。

 周震南脸色潮红喘着气，还沉浸在高潮的余味中，张颜齐轻轻吻住他，“我爱你。”周震南埋在他胸口，闷着没说话，嘴角偷偷翘起来，张颜齐摸摸他顺滑的头发，他的猫睡着了。

 周震南觉得张颜齐越来越黏人了，起床要亲醒他，洗漱要抱着他，吃饭要给他擦嘴，睡觉要搂着他。张爸张妈倒是很高兴，乐呵呵地给张颜齐夹菜，张颜齐再夹给周震南，叭地亲他一口，父母朝他竖起大拇指。

 这种甜乎乎的日子一直延续到张颜齐高考，“哈哈哈哈哈……我考上了你敢信?！”张颜齐抱着他在床上打滚，过会又说：“但是这样我们就得异地了。”周震南回抱着他：“明年去找你。”

 张颜齐上飞机前咬了周震南一口，恶狠狠地说：“你最好是快来找我。”

 异地恋真的很累，周震南深以为然，几乎所有在家里的时间都被张颜齐打来的电话占据，周震南盼着赶紧高考。七月，高考成绩下来，周震南果不其然得了高分，他同样报了A大，比专业分数线高二十多分，除了想和张颜齐一学校，他也是真喜欢这个专业。

 张爸张妈很高兴，亲戚朋友打电话来夸你们家俩孩子都这么厉害，有福了。

 当然有个人比二老还高兴。

 张颜齐眼睛弯弯笑着说：“你这分数等开学是要拿奖学金的。”

 “是吗?”

 是呀~你养我吧南南~”张颜齐装可怜。

 大学的日子清闲得不得了，没过多久张颜齐就迫不及待拉着周震南在校外租了房。

 按理说，两人共处一室，不发生点什么实在对不起自己，可张颜齐总觉得周震南还小，心里有道坎。晚上张颜齐亲他摸他，把火点着，最后总是用手帮他解决，或者给他咬出来。

 周震南倒是没说什么，张颜齐快憋不住了。

 紧熬慢熬，终于迎来了周震南十八岁生日，张颜齐按捺不住兴奋扯着周震南的手去情趣店买了润滑和避孕套。

 回到家张颜齐抱着周震南坐在沙发上，周震南问他：“做什么?”张颜齐捞他下身：“做爱。”说完张颜齐打开电视，周震南好奇：“……不是做爱吗?”张颜齐咬他耳朵：“你急什么呀~”

 张颜齐没放什么正经东西，画面上两个男人赤着身体打kiss，“哇~你看，他们也在沙发上耶~”张颜齐指着电视说。

 电视里传来淫靡的撞击声、喘息声刺激着两人的感官，张颜齐顶顶周震南，“我硬啦~”周震南脸快熟透了，站起来说：“我……我去洗澡……”

 “哎！”张颜齐一把拽住他，把他压到沙发上，“今天你跑不了~”

 张颜齐边吻他边剥他衣服，种下一连串的草莓，舌头舔着周震南粉红色的乳晕，一口将他的乳粒含进嘴里，用牙齿拉起它来，“你说，我能吸出奶来吗?”周震南可没空回答他，他哼哼唧唧地把张颜齐往下推，张颜齐褪下他的内裤，握住他的东西上下撸动，嘴唇从胸口移到他腹部，周震南咬着自己的手，还是泄出咿咿呜呜的声音。真是太勾人了啊，张颜齐想，他低头吻上周震南的下体，有节律地吞吐着，周震南双腿不由自主夹紧，“哈……啊……要……”周震南没来得及说完，就射在张颜齐嘴里了。张颜齐将东西吐出来，把周震南翻了个身，“怎么连精液都是奶味的~”张颜齐把周震南拉下去，让他上身趴在沙发上，下身跪在地毯上，张颜齐倒了把润滑涂抹在他的洞口，周震南惊叫，“别害怕。”张颜齐亲着他后背，一手搓着他的乳头，一手在他后穴按压着褶皱，周震南趴下去的东西又抬起头来。张颜齐尝试着伸进一根手指扩张，周震南忍着异物进来的不适感，用手抚慰着自己，三根手指进去，周震南已是满头大汗，张颜齐按摩着穴内的软肉，在他耳边说着荤话转移他注意力，等扩张得差不多时，张颜齐把手抽出来，扶着宝贝挺身进去。“啊…嘶……”周震南眼里存着的泪珠跳出来，张颜齐给他顺着背，又往穴口涂了点润滑，下身开始缓慢地抽动，等周震南慢慢适应，又逐渐加快速度，不知有意还是无意，撞击频率变得与电视里一致。张颜齐把周震南抱上沙发，抬起他一根腿，快速抽插，周震南已是顾不得收声，有节奏地呼叫着，张颜齐折起周震南的双腿沉下去加深体位，几个深入，在周震南的窒息中释放了出来。

 张颜齐喘着粗气，压在周震南身上歇息，在浴缸里给周震南清洗的时候，没忍住又摁着他做了一遍。周震南坐在张颜齐身上按着他的胸，张颜齐托着周震南的屁股在水里起起伏伏，张颜齐的硬物混着水进入周震南体内，兴奋达到了顶峰。

 夜很长，风儿温柔地吹起拖在地上的窗帘，抚过相拥而眠的两个人，带着蜜一样的气息吹向远方……

 

 

 


End file.
